


A Wedding? What's a Wedding? It's a Prehistoric Ritual (Promising Fidelity Forever)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, aubrey and beca brOtp, super fluff, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: It wasn’t extravagant like you would expect from *the* Aubrey Posen, but it fit their theme. They had opted for a backyard wedding on Aubrey’s parents’ property, the yard set with twinkling fairy lights, an altar made of wood pallets, and lace fans beneath each guest’s seat. It was so totally southern - and encompassed everything that Aubrey and Chloe were as a couple.





	A Wedding? What's a Wedding? It's a Prehistoric Ritual (Promising Fidelity Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> I know y'all hate when I write Chaubrey (showing by the lack of hits and comments LOL) but I love this. This is honestly Beca and Aubrey being bros. 
> 
> REMINDER - i shall be on vacation until the 12th, so updates will be slow!
> 
> Review please, darlin's xxoo

Aubrey stood in front of the mirror, hands smoothing down her stomach and resting on her hips. Her stomach fluttered, a soft set of hands coming to rest on her shoulders. 

 

A soft smile tugged at the edges of her lips, turning around and looking down at the smaller woman. It was time. There was no turning back now. 

 

“I’m nervous, Beca.” It was barely a whisper, Aubrey’s eyes almost looking through the other woman. 

 

“You have no reason to be. Come on, let’s get your shoes on.” Beca smirked, leading the taller woman to the chaise lounge and handing her the beat up cowboy boots. They were a perfect addition to Aubrey’s entire look, the  _ something old  _ she needed to complete her look. 

 

Those boots had carried Aubrey through college, every bar crawl her and Chloe ever went to - Aubrey the ever reluctant participant. Through every acapella competition, slipped on as they ran through the town high on adrenaline and the little bit of something extra they smoked. 

 

Beca stilled, looking down at her best friend with a soft smile. She had never imagined this day, watching Aubrey walk down the aisle to her forever love. Honestly, she was proud - no one ever expected Aubrey to pull the stick out of her ass. 

 

She leaned down, fastening a jeweled barrette in the blonde hair with a fond smile. “Your something borrowed.” 

 

Aubrey leaned up, catching Beca’s hand in her own. “You forgot my something blue.” 

 

“Jesus Christ, Bree. I’ve told you no less than fifty times that I am  _ not  _ letting Chloe see you before you walk down the aisle - strict instructions from your mom - no matter if she’s your  _ something blue  _ or not!” 

 

Aubrey opened her mouth to speak, cut off by the sharp knock on the door. Beca jumped up, sticking her head out the door and murmuring something to Stacie before turning around to face Aubrey again. 

 

“Are you ready?” 

 

A gentle nod, bottom lip drawn between her teeth. “Yeah — uh, a smoke first?” 

 

Beca grinned, shaking her head softly. “Of course, Posen. Let me tell Stace we’re almost ready.” She stuck her head back out the door, arms waving wildly. Aubrey had to bite back a laugh, the brunette was just so cute with her girlfriend. She idly wondered when she would be invited to their wedding. 

 

“C’mon, Posen. We’ve got to hurry, your dad is almost ready and I do  _ not  _ want to get on his bad side.” Beca yanked Aubrey up by the hand, the two women giggling wildly as they ran through the halls out to the front porch. The old Aubrey would have never been so carefree and silly, but she couldn’t bring herself to even care about looking immature. 

 

Out of breath, they fell onto the porch swing panting and laughing. It felt good, to be so free. Aubrey pulled out two cigarettes, settling hers between her lips and lighting it with a short drag. 

 

“So.” Beca started, lips turned up in a smirk. 

 

“So.” 

 

“You’re getting married today.” 

 

“And you’re my best man. By the way - I like your suit, Mitchell.” It was drawled out, her eyes slipping shut in a brief moment of serenity on such a wild day. They could have never imagined this day - Aubrey getting married and Beca not only her best friend, but her best man. 

 

“Thanks, your wife picked it.” 

 

“Really, you look good.” 

 

There was a beat of silence, the only sound between the two the hissing and crackling from the cigarettes as they took drag after drag, smoke billowing out into the sticky afternoon heat. Aubrey looked up into the sky, tendrils of smoke wrapping up and becoming one with the clouds. 

 

“Do you want to read my vows?” 

 

Beca smiled, slight nod of her head as she held her hand out. There was a rustle, Aubrey fishing a small folded paper out of her bra and handing it to the brunette. 

 

Of course, it was on a piece of elegant parchment paper. It just screamed  _ Aubrey Posen wrote this.  _ She carefully unfolded the paper, taking in the elegant script dancing across the yellowed paper. 

 

_ Chloe  _

 

_ I gave my life to you over a decade ago. I gave you my heart and my soul, forever and always. I will always continue to work to make you happy.  _

 

_ I want to give you everything in the world. I want you to be happy. Thank you for moving here with me, for supporting me in everything I do. Thank you for always calming me down, lifting me up, and holding me when it gets to be too much.  _

 

_ I promise that I will - for the rest of my mortal life - support you, care for you, tend to you, love you unconditionally. We’re ten years down, my love, and a lifetime to go. I love you.  _

 

_ Aubrey  _

 

“Are you fucking  _ crying,  _ Mitchell?” Aubrey snorted, flicking the cigarette butt into the yard and smirking.

 

“No. There’s uh, smoke in my eyes.” Beca started, laughing. “I mean, that’s beautiful, Bree. Are you ready to go out there?” 

 

She nodded, standing up and smoothing out her dress. It wasn’t extravagant like you would expect from  _ the  _ Aubrey Posen, but it fit their theme. They had opted for a backyard wedding on Aubrey’s parents’ property, the yard set with twinkling fairy lights, an altar made of wood pallets, and lace fans beneath each guest’s seat. 

 

It was so totally  _ southern _ \- and encompassed everything that Aubrey and Chloe were as a couple. 

 

“Let’s go, then.” Beca held her hand out, Aubrey quickly and firmly taking it in her grasp. Her nerves dissipated instantly as she walked through the house, boots clicking on the marble below her feet. 

 

———

 

A gruff voice broke the silence and Aubrey turned with a megawatt smile. Her daddy had actually come, had actually shown up for the most important day of her entire life. 

 

“Aubrey, you look beautiful.” 

 

Her eyes welled up with tears, nodding sharply. “Thank you, daddy.” She looped her arm through his, taking a calming breath before starting towards the door. Her father didn’t follow, rooted in his position. 

 

“I’m proud of you.” It was simple and gruff, almost spat out like he didn’t quite want to say it, but it still brought fresh tears and a grin to her face. Aubrey had tried her entire life to make her father proud of her, and nothing had ever worked. Maybe staying true to herself had done something after all. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to see your wife?” It was a gentle teasing tone, so rare for her father that it took her aback for a brief second. 

 

Starting towards the back porch, Aubrey paused, waiting for her cousins to open the doors for her. It was perfect, everything was perfect. Her mama had perfected the decorations - cream lace, white lilies, and little touches of down home southern love. She looked down at her bouquet, smiling at the white and yellow flowers - the white was so her, and the yellow was undeniably Chloe’s personality captured in flower form. 

 

The doors opened and Aubrey’s breath caught in her throat. It was time. She stepped over the threshold and her life would change forever - she was no longer a Posen, but would become a Beale. 

 

\------

 

The music began, bringing with it a fresh wave of nerves rolling through Aubrey’s stomach. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, free hand resting on her churning stomach. The image of Chloe standing at the end of the altar dressed in white instantly calmed her, a soft sigh passing through her slightly parted lips. 

 

“It’s time.” The gentle voice of her wedding planner - Flo, actually, who was surprisingly good at keeping calm during big events - broke her from her thoughts. Aubrey nodded, a bright smile making its way onto her face. 

 

“Let’s go, daddy.” She couldn’t tell for sure, but Aubrey thought she saw the briefest smile on her father’s face. 

 

The doors opened before her, Aubrey unable to keep the wide smile from spreading across her face. She had thought it would be hard to conjure up the perfect smile, but in the moment, there was no need. Her eyes traveled across the guests, standing and turned to look at her. Every Bella and most of the Trebles were there, her lawyer friends and her close family. Her eyes caught Chloe’s brother’s, shooting him an extra wide smile. 

 

Her father stepped out and she followed, ends of her ball gown grazing the dewy grass. Aubrey had expected to be nervous, but there was nothing but pure joy. Beca offered her an encouraging smile and shot her finger guns, earning snorted laughter from the blonde. Her eyes remained trained on the floor in front of her, though tempted to look up. She wanted to savor the first time she saw Chloe in her wedding dress. 

 

They stopped, her father helping her up onto the altar made of wood pallets. Aubrey’s breath caught in her throat, hugging her father and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Now was the time. She would finally get to see Chloe in a wedding dress after over a decade of wanting to marry her. 

 

Aubrey’s gaze came to rest at Chloe’s feet, smiling at the bright yellow converse - of course, Chloe would pick the brightest shoe possible. Her eyes moved upwards, taking in the sight of the beaded ball gown. She had seen it before, hanging on the back of their door and on the mannequins, but nothing compared to seeing it on Chloe. 

 

She felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes and didn’t even attempt to hold it back. Aubrey locked eyes with Chloe, the brightest smile she had ever seen on the redhead’s face. 

 

“You look beautiful, Chlo…” It was trailed off, Aubrey not trusting herself to finish her sentence. She wanted to tell her how much she loved her, how beautiful she was, how she was the woman of her dreams. Ultimately, Aubrey took a page from Beca’s book and shot weak finger guns at the redhead. 

 

She distantly heard Stacie’s loud guffaw of laughter. 

 

It was a wonder that Jesse agreed to officiate the wedding, Aubrey not wanting to chance the attitudes of any of her uncles or brothers. She shot him a warm smile, hands clasping Chloe’s. 

 

The redhead’s palms were just as clammy as hers were, Aubrey squeezed her hands gently and offered her a smile. She mouthed out an ‘I love you’, subtle enough for no one else to notice. Chloe returned the smile, thumb rubbing over Aubrey’s hands. 

 

Their ceremony was long, Aubrey zoning out more than once as she stared at her soon to be wife. She barely remembered to slide the ring - the overbearing, overpriced ring - on Chloe’s finger, Stacie giggling the entire time. 

 

Aubrey broke concentration to turn - trembling hands tightly gripping the ring - to the other woman with a mock glare. “Just wait ‘til you finally put a ring on Mitchell. You’ll be just as nervous.” It was gentle, lacking the bite that would have been in her voice decades ago. She turned back to her future wife with a bright smile, sliding the ring on her finger with ease. 

 

“And I now pronounce you wife and wife. Mrs. Beale, you may now kiss the bride.” Jesse’s voice was booming and happy, his eyes on his own boyfriend across the room. He stood back, a proud smile on his face as he watched Aubrey awkwardly take Chloe’s hands. 

 

“Relax, Bree, we’ve done this like, a  _ million  _ times.” Chloe whispered, tugging at Aubrey’s hands and pulling the taller woman closer until their lips met in a kiss that had the crowd of family and friends cooing happily. 

 

It was a feeling like no other. Aubrey swore that it felt so much more electric now that they were married. It was everything she had wanted in life - everything she had dreamed of since she was a little girl reading wedding magazines while her mother had her hair permed at the salon. 

 

When they pulled apart after what felt like forever and a day, Chloe let out an impatient little whine. Of  _ course  _ she did, ever impatient and needy. Aubrey smirked, taking her hand as they began to walk hand in hand back down the aisle while their family cheered and hollered - Stacie three times louder than everyone else. 

 

“Oh, darling, just you wait...come this weekend, I won’t be able to keep my lips off of you.” 

 


End file.
